Sephira, Sesshomaru's Dragon
by Lacie Montez
Summary: This is a story about Rin finding a dragon egg. Not Ah-Un's, Ah-Un doesn't like the young dragon Sesshomaru is now the little dragon's master. Rin has desided to call it Sephira.


**"Lord Sesshomaru, there's no need for you to waste your energy, allow me to take care of those youkai" Jaken said. Rin watched from behind Sesshomaru as Jaken unleashed the staff of two heads power. It took only seconds for the youkai they had come across to burn to ashes. "Excellent work master Jaken" Rin said in her usual happy tone. Jaken rolled his eyes at the little girl. "All clear my lord" He said soon after. Sesshomaru walked forward into a clearing he had been to many times. Rin loved to pick flowers here, Sesshomaru usually rested here while Rin had her fun.**

**She had started picking flowers in a certain area when she saw something dark blue in the grass. She walked to it and examined it closely. "Sesshomaru-sama look at what I found!" Rin yelled back at him. Sesshomaru calmly walked to her and saw the blue object. He didn't show it but he was curious about it as well. He bent down beside Rin and carfully touched the object. After looking it over, Sesshomaru finally realized what it was. "A dragon egg" Sesshomaru said aloud. Rin smiled in awe."Wow, there's a baby dragon inside!". Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. "We should leave, if this is a nest for a dragon, we don't want to be around when the mother gets back" Jaken stated from behind the two. Ah-Un came up and saw the egg as well. Curiously, he sniffed the egg. He stepped back a couple for feet and growled. "Ah-Un does not like the egg" Rin said between laughs. Sesshomaru turned and walked away. "Lets go". His companions reluctantly followed. **

**Rin was only a few steps away from the egg went she heard a cracking sound. She turned to see that the egg was moving. "Sesshomaru-sama, look!" Rin said while pointing at the egg. Sesshomaru turned back towards the egg and his eyes widened. "Rin get over here" He said protectivly. Rin ran to his side and the four of them watched as the egg hatched. Ah-Un was growling again only this time louder. Finally the dragon was completely out of it's egg. It looked curiously at the four standing before it. "Aww, it's so cute!" Rin said happily. Sesshomaru just kept his stare on the young dragon. He found himself walking towards it. "Wait milord, it could be dangerous" Jaken said. "Don't be a fool Jaken, it's to young to harm anyone" Sesshomaru said. He slowly bent down again and watched the little creature. The dragon sneezed and feel backward. Sesshomaru's emotions betrayed him cause he smiled slightly at the dragon. The little dragon came within inches of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slowly extended his hand to touch it. When his hand met the dragons head a bright light came between them. Sesshomaru unknowingly blacked out as he was actually thrown from the little dragon. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard Rin and Jaken yell at the same time before blacking out.**

**When the demon lord woke, he saw Rin running around laughing as the little dragon chased her. Rin spun around and the dragon jumped on her, licking her cheek. "Milord, are you feeling better?" Jaken said from beside Sesshomaru. "I am fine, tell me, what happened?". Jaken stood. "Milord, by touching the dragon, you have been chosen to be it's master". Sesshomaru looked at his ward with his usual cold glare. "That does not explain why I was hurt". Jaken thought for a while then shrugged. "I don't know milord". Sesshomaru growled slightly then turned his gaze back to the dragon. It was of course a dark blue dragon with meanacing red eyes. Rin thought it was very cute, she won't be thinking that went it grew up.**

**The little dragon turned it's gaze to Sesshomaru who was now leaning against a tree a few feet away. His head was pounding and his eyes hurt as well. The little dragon walked slowly towards Sesshomaru with it's head down. Sesshomaru didn't want the dragon to touch him again in fear that the same thing would happen again. "Stay back" He said harshly. The little dragon just came closer. It went to the right of Sesshomaru and rested it's head gently on his leg. Sesshomaru was relived that he didn't get hurt again. He actually felt a demonic aura when the creature neared him. It looked up at Sesshomaru with it's little, almost innocent red eyes. Sesshomaru once again placed his hand on the dragon's head. It growled softly in happiness. Sesshomaru couldn't explain it, but he felt some sort of connection to the thing.**

**"Can we keep it?!" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sighed and brought his hand back from the now sleeping dragon. "Yes" He said almost in a whisper. "Milord, it wouldn't matter if you tried to leave it behind now" Jaken said. Sesshomaru looked at him coldly. "Why not?". jaken swallowed hard then said, "Milord, you were the first to touch the dragon, it is now a part of you. There is a legend I have heard over the years. When a dragon is born into the world, it will find a master to obey. Since you were the first thing that creature saw and touched, it belongs to you".**

**That night, Sesshomaru went over the information Jaken had given him. He was actually trying to think of a name for the little dragon. "Rin, come here for a moment" He said . Rin slowly got up from her spot in front of the fire and walked up to him. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?". Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree in an attempt to relax. "Think of a name for her" He said. Rin smiled and sat beside the dragon. It was now between them both. "How do you know it's a girl?" She asked. "I just know" He said not wanting to really tell her how he knew. Rin thought long and hard for a name. She would look at the dragon then back at the ground, lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru waited patiently for a reply. Finally, she looked at the dragon once more then said, "Sephira, because her skin is close to being a Saphire blue color!". Sesshomaru thought about the name then nodded. "Fine, Sephira it is". Rin giggled happily then picked up Sephira. She hugged her tight. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at poor Sephira who was now in Rin's death grip. When Rin finally put her down, she ran back to her spot by the fire. Sesshomaru watched her get settled then turned his gaze back to Sephira. She was stumbling around as if she were dizzy. Soon she came to a stop and shook off her embarrassment. She layed by Sesshomaru's side once more and yawned. She layed her head on his leg again and fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru did not pull away from her, he let her be close. Something he rarly allowed.**


End file.
